Monster In The Mist/Transcript
boop, boop, boop. bee, boop, boop. 00:11:01 - Robo-fanboy, what is this strange earth object? 00:11:05 - Boop, bee, boop, boop. 00:11:07 monotone MAYBE IT IS A HOT DOG. 00:11:11 Ugh. 00:11:12 It is not a hot dog. 00:11:16 laughter - Chomp it, mini chimp. 00:11:20 - gasps - Oh, no. it's boog. 00:11:22 I forgot he walks to work this way. 00:11:24 - He's gonna bop us! 00:11:26 He always bops us! 00:11:28 - Sorry, losers. no can do this time. 00:11:30 I'm in the middle of my longest-ever game ofmini chomp. 00:11:33 Mini chomp! 00:11:34 Chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp! 00:11:36 chuckles Pow! pow! 00:11:38 laughs Chomp it. 00:11:41 - My tummy hurts. 00:11:42 - Chum chum, you just need to get boog off your mind. 00:11:46 If only there was something fun we could .. 00:11:49 - Frosty mart. 00:11:51 Frosty mart. 00:11:53 - Hey, it's lenny! 00:11:55 both: ♪♪ MY MOTHER AND YOUR MOTHER ♪♪ 00:11:57 ♪♪ Were out hanging clothes ♪♪ 00:11:58 ♪♪ my mother poked your mother right in the nose ♪♪ 00:12:01 - hey! 00:12:02 Don't you ding-a-lings have anything better to do? 00:12:05 - Than this? 00:12:07 both: OOH! 00:12:08 Ooh! 00:12:09 - Yeah, right. 00:12:10 Oh, yeah. 00:12:11 Uh-huh. uh-huh. 00:12:13 - Hey, sweet moves, bro. 00:12:16 - Thanks. 00:12:17 I call it "the chum chum cha-cha". 00:12:19 - Ow! I gotta learn that. 00:12:21 Let's grab snacks at the frosty mart so we can spend all day out here. 00:12:26 - Yes! 00:12:27 - No! 00:12:29 I hate my job. 00:12:33 ding-dong! 00:12:34 - He's still playing his game. 00:12:37 - Hey, good news. 00:12:38 I'm on the final level. 00:12:39 I'll be bopping you in two shakes. 00:12:42 laughs - gasps Yikes! 00:12:45 We gotta make this quick! 00:12:49 - Come on. come on. come on. 00:12:51 - Got it. 00:12:52 - Go! go! 00:12:53 Snacks, snacks, snacks. 00:12:54 - Instant mashed potatoes? 00:12:56 - Want it! 00:12:56 - Yogurt-covered pork rinds? 00:12:58 - Need it! 00:12:59 - Granny bran cereal! 00:12:59 - The disgusting cereal with awesome prizes. 00:13:04 - I'm almost out of chimps to chomp! 00:13:08 - I'll make it fast. 00:13:12 - Chimpity, chimpity, chomp. 00:13:13 Oh, yeah. 00:13:14 Game over. 00:13:15 It was totally worth staring at a tiny screen for two and a half days. 00:13:20 Hmm. 00:13:20 For some reason my peepers ain't working so good. 00:13:23 Lucky for me, my bopping hand's got built-in dweeb sensors. 00:13:29 - panting - Seek and bop, fisty. 00:13:31 Come on. 00:13:32 Ooh, you can do it. 00:13:34 - barks - Hurry! hurry! 00:13:37 - barks - Ooh! 00:13:41 Attaboy! 00:13:41 Who's a good fist, hmm? hmm? 00:13:45 - growls - screams - Why didn't he bop us? 00:13:50 - He's a complicated guy. 00:13:52 - whimpering Where is he? 00:13:56 Where'd he go? 00:13:57 - Who? - the monster! 00:13:58 There's a big, honking monster in here even huger than me, and I'm huge. 00:14:04 both: A MONSTER? 00:14:06 Awesome! 00:14:12 - Aw, poo. 00:14:13 He ran off. 00:14:14 - Well, don't hold out on us. 00:14:16 What did he look like? 00:14:19 - He had--he had four creepy arms, right? 00:14:23 - For squeezing your guts out. 00:14:26 - gulp! 00:14:27 Cold beady eyes that looked right through me. 00:14:30 - So he can pick which organ to eat first. 00:14:34 Wait a minute. 00:14:34 Was his mouth big enough to eat your head? 00:14:36 - Actually, you know what it was-- why are you asking me that? 00:14:39 - 'Cause it sounds a lot like the monster in that movie monster in the mist. 00:14:44 - I remember that. 00:14:46 creepily THE MIST. 00:14:49 - Maybe this is the same kind of monster. 00:14:53 Hmm? 00:14:54 - I doubt it. 00:14:55 In the movie, the monster only showed up when there was a thick, creepy mist. 00:14:59 - Like that? 00:15:02 - Yup, that's the one. 00:15:03 screams - The monster! 00:15:08 both: THE MONSTER? 00:15:09 screams - whimpering - Wait! 00:15:13 Where did the monster go? 00:15:14 - I guess he went back into creepily THE MIST. 00:15:19 - But what if it didn't? 00:15:21 What if he's hiding? 00:15:21 What if he jumps out and swallows my head like a big boneless meatball? 00:15:26 - I know! 00:15:26 We'll do what they did in the movie. 00:15:27 They walked around all slow and quiet till the monster jumped out! 00:15:32 - screams - And started chasing them. 00:15:35 - whimpering - Then they led him to the door, pushed him out, and locked it. 00:15:39 - I don't if I can do that. 00:15:41 I'm scared. 00:15:42 And lazy. 00:15:42 - No sweat. we got you covered. 00:15:44 - It's easy when you're trained and equipped. 00:15:47 metal music ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:15:59 gunshots - screams Wait, are you nuts? 00:16:05 We can't defend ourselves with hot snacks and plastic cutlery. 00:16:08 - That's why we're also equipped with the only effective monster poison known to man. 00:16:13 - Spray cheese. 00:16:15 - So powerful, one nachoful could wipe out an entire monster pool party. 00:16:21 ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:16:22 lock and load, people. 00:16:25 - Let's do this thing. 00:16:28 ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:16:31 - he's gonna jump out and bop me any minute. 00:16:34 I'm-- - shh! 00:16:37 rumbling - whimpers screams - Stop it! 00:16:49 Boog, it's me! 00:16:50 - Hey, the monster sounds like lenny. 00:16:52 - Kinda looks like him too. 00:16:54 - Keep spraying! keep spraying! 00:16:56 - Use your eyes! 00:16:57 Ugh. 00:16:58 What are you idiots doing? 00:17:01 What is wrong with you people? 00:17:03 smack! 00:17:04 - There's a monster on the loose. 00:17:05 - Just like in monster in the mist. 00:17:09 - creepily THE MIST. 00:17:13 - That's ridiculous. 00:17:14 - He saw it. 00:17:16 It's huge. 00:17:17 - Yeah, huge. 00:17:18 I've never been so scared! 00:17:20 Speaking of, I gotta hit the bathroom and rinse out a few things, all right? 00:17:24 - Would you please bring me something to wipe the cheese out of my eyes? 00:17:30 Hmm? 00:17:31 - Tissues. 00:17:32 Right away, sir. 00:17:33 Steady, fanboy. 00:17:36 - Huh. 00:17:38 Huh? 00:17:40 - growls - screams The monster! 00:17:44 both: THE MONSTER? 00:17:46 screams - screams Wait, did I just hear-- ah, the monster! 00:17:52 both: THE MONSTER? 00:17:53 screams - Aw, he's gone. 00:17:58 - Off to visit his nana in creepily THE MIST. 00:18:03 - But he'll keep coming back. 00:18:05 I can't deal with this here. 00:18:06 We gotta barricade ourselves in forever! 00:18:08 - In the movie, they put sandbags in the windows. 00:18:11 - That was cool. let's do that. 00:18:12 - Yeah, then we can all live here. 00:18:14 We'll sleep on the floor and eat snacks. 00:18:16 - Like camping, but without the boring. 00:18:18 - 'Cause there's a monster after us. 00:18:21 giggles - whimpers - Well, we didn't have sandbags, so I used sour cream and onion, and I put electric bars on the back door. 00:18:31 zap! 00:18:32 - It's all right, but the only thing making me feel safe is our stockpile of monster-stopping cheese over there. 00:18:38 - throat May I present, lord and lady cheesington. 00:18:45 - Charmed, I'm sure. 00:18:47 - There's a monster on the loose, and you wasted all our cheese? 00:18:51 - We're all gonna die, and you two are going first! 00:18:55 - There's no time for bopping. 00:18:57 Somebody's got to go out there and get us more cheese. 00:19:00 - Oh, no. not me. 00:19:01 No, I'm staying right here where it's safe. 00:19:03 - Hey, that's what that guy said in the movie. 00:19:06 - Which guy? 00:19:07 - The guy who got eaten. 00:19:08 ding! 00:19:10 - So while I'm out here getting us more cheese, if I get into trouble, I yank on the rope, and you pull me back quick as you can, right? 00:19:17 - Right. 00:19:18 - Okay, and if you get eaten? 00:19:19 Before he swallows you, do me a solid and toss the rope out the door. 00:19:26 ding-dong! 00:19:32 I'm outta here, suckers. 00:19:34 laughs - gasps Look at the rope! 00:19:40 - The monster's after him. 00:19:41 together: PULL! 00:19:43 - Ah! 00:19:45 Ugh! 00:19:46 screams Ah! 00:19:50 Doh! ugh! 00:19:51 ding-dong! 00:19:52 - This is awesome. 00:19:53 We pulled him in, just like in the movie. 00:19:56 - But in the movie, when they pulled him in there was nothing left but a foot. 00:20:00 - Ah, you're right. 00:20:01 Let's throw him back out. 00:20:02 - Ah! let me go! 00:20:06 - Oh! 00:20:07 - Oh! 00:20:07 - Ugh! - ugh! 00:20:10 - grunts - Huh? 00:20:13 - growls - Ah! 00:20:15 The monst-- - when in focus - What? 00:20:26 Wait a-- whistle You little dweebs. 00:20:31 - What are you talking about, boo-- screams The monster! 00:20:36 - There ain't no monster. 00:20:38 It's those two idiots. 00:20:40 - Huh? 00:20:41 - So wait a minute. 00:20:42 All this time we were the monster? 00:20:44 - I don't believe it. 00:20:45 - I know. 00:20:46 It's exactly like that other movie. 00:20:48 both:MY MONSTER, MYSELF! 00:20:50 - Ooh, remember that part where-- - oh, yeah. 00:20:53 The big, angry guy bopped the dumb kids? 00:20:57 - Hmm. 00:20:58 Doesn't ring a bell. 00:20:59 - Look out! 00:21:01 - screams - growls - What dweebs. 00:21:11 Trying to convince me there's a monster. 00:21:13 Please. 00:21:15 - Uh, boog? 00:21:17 - Forget it. 00:21:18 I ain't falling for it this time. 00:21:20 - There really is a monster. 00:21:24 chomp! 00:21:27 - Huh! 00:21:30 - This belong to you? 00:21:32 .. 00:21:34 Yeah? 00:21:34 - I found it in the trash, so I thought I'd drop it by. 00:21:38 - Oh. 00:21:39 Thanks? 00:21:41 Great. 00:21:41 I thought I got rid of this thing. 00:21:43 - Why don't you put it in creepily THE MIST. 00:21:47 - Hey! Category:Transcripts